Von Elfen und Prinzen
by MadokaKaname
Summary: Just a short nonesens K . Hope you guys like it. Sorry but it's written in german... PWP, Nonesense


_Sorry that it's written in german. But my english is horrible! D: _

_xXx_

Stur starrten die Smaragde in das triumphierende Gesicht vor ihnen. Am liebsten würde er ihm eine Kopfnuss verpassen, aber dank dem Halt an seinem Rücken konnte er sich nicht von der Stelle bewegen.

„Na na na naaa~ wen haben wir denn da?", in der tiefe Stimme des dicken Teenager war Hohn zu hören, er wackelte mit seinem Zeigefinger vor seinem Gesicht herum.

„Wie kommt es nur, dass die Elfen auf solche... offensichtlichen Fallen hereinfallen?", die Augen des Zauberers blitzen auf, ehe er die Frage selbst beantwortete. „Weil sie naiv und doof sind? Ja das auch mein lieber Kyle aber noch aus einem ganz anderem Grund", er lehnte sich nach vorne, die Nasen der beiden Jungen berührten sich fast.

„Weil sie von einem naiven, dummen, rothaarigen Elfen angeführt werden", er musste lachen, brachte wieder Abstand zwischen sich und seinen Gefangenen.

Am liebsten hätte Kyle ihm etwas an den Kopf geworfen, aber dank seiner Lakaien wurde ihm der Mund verbunden. Mehr aber ärgerte es ihn, dass er wirklich auf so eine offensichtliche Falle herein gefallen war und sich auch noch von Kenny – dem seit neusten geschlechtsumgewandelten Prinzen – gefangen genommen wurde.

„Nun gut, es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis wir den Stab wieder in den Händen halten, also müssen wir nur ein wenig warten. Damit sich unser geschätzter Gast nicht zu unwohl fühlt...", Eric's Blick wandte sich auf eine der Personen hinter dem Juden.

„Sehr wohl", bei der Stimme die ertönte zuckte der widerwillige Gefangene zusammen, er drehte den Kopf etwas zur Seite um Kenny zu fixieren, der ein feines Grinsen auf den Lippen trug.

Der Blick des Jüngeren drehte sich wieder zu seinem Erzfeind, er schüttelte schwach seinen Kopf.

„Oh, du willst nicht dass sich unser Prinz um dich kümmert? Wie kommt dass denn?", skeptisch zog er eine Augenbraue hoch, zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern.

„Prinz Kenny, bring ihn hier weg. Unsere Basis ist der erste Ort an dem sie nach ihm suchen werden", ohne auf die Aussage zu antworten zog der Angesprochene an dem Band, dass mit den Fesseln an Kyle's Händen verknotet war, holte ihn damit weiter zu sich nach hinten. Nach nur wenigen Schritten stieß der Rotschopf an einen Widerstand, mit großen Augen sah er den Blonden an, an den er gestoßen war.

„Wir bringen dich an einen wunderbaren Ort, genau passend für einen Elfen wie euch", das Grinsen auf seinen Lippen wurde breiter, unangenehm schwer schluckte er durch den Knebel.

Im nächsten Augenblick wurde ihm etwas über den Kopf gezogen, um ihm die Sicht zu nehmen.

Kenny würde ihn an einen Ort bringen, an dem nicht mal Stan wusste wo er sich befand. Wo er alleine mit dem Prinzen sein würde. Bei dem Gedanken erzitterte er leicht, wurde dann nach vorne gestoßen und setzte sich in Bewegung, um nicht hinzufallen.

„Kümmere dich gut um ihn", hörte man Cartman noch sagen. Nach einigen Schritten blieben sie stehen, ungeduldig wartete auf das nächste Ereignis, hörte das Geräusch eines Motorrades, musste unter dem Knebel leicht grinsen. Es war so typisch. Natürlich gab es in ihrer Welt Motorräder.

Ein leises Fiepen verließ seine Lippen als er mit einem Ruck vor dem Größeren auf das Motorrad gezogen wurde, er spürte jeweils einen Arm rechts und links neben sich.

„Gut festhalten", das Gefährt setzte sich in Bewegung, durch die Schnelligkeit wurde der Elf nach hinten gedrückt, lehnte gegen die Brust des Größeren.

x

Nach einigen Minuten kam das Motorrad zum Stehen, unwissend was als Nächstes passieren würde ließ er sich von Kenny herunter ziehen, stolperte vor ihm her, als er ihn immer wieder mit seiner rechten Hand gegen seinen Rücken stieß.

Der Rothaarige lief weiter, spürte plötzlich einen Widerstand an seinem linken Fuß, verlor durch die Augenbinde sein Gleichgewicht. Eine Hand an seiner Brust hielt ihn vom Fallen ab, auf seine blassen Wangen legte sich eine feine Röte, ohne die Möglichkeit zu Sehen wurde die Neuorientierung schwieriger als gedacht.

„Vorsichtig mein Lord, der Zauberer wollte das ich mich euch annehme, aber nicht dass ich euch verletzte", die Stimme war viel zu nah an seinem Ohr, ein leiser komischer Laut verließ seine Lippen, die Röte wurde intensiver.

„Oh mein Lord, geht es euch nicht gut?", an dem Ton seiner Stimme wusste Kyle sofort, dass Ken ihn veralberte. Der blonde Ritter wusste wie er den Anderen dazu bringen konnte rot zu werden, er wusste genau was ihm peinlich war, er kannte den Jüngeren einfach zu gut.

Verzweifelt murmelte der Jude ein paar Wörter in das Tuch, erntete dafür ein Lachen des Anderen.

Sie blieben stehen, der Elf könnte hören wie eine Tür geöffnet wurde, im nächsten Augenblick wurde er weiter geschoben und die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen wurde und ihm die Augen wieder geöffnet wurden.

Mehrmals musste er blinzeln, er wollte sich gerade umschauen, als der Anführer der Elfen mit einem Stoß und einem gedämpften Schrei auf einer Matratze landete.

„So...wie kann ich euch denn bei Laune halten?", nachdem der Angesprochene sich gefangen hatte, sich langsam auf seine Knie bewegte, richteten sich die Smaragde auf den Jungen der noch neben der weichen Unterlage stand.

Er schluckte hart als er näher kam, sich an den Rand der Matratze setzte, nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit suchend rutschte Kyle weiter nach hinten, ehe er an die Holzwand hinter sich stieß.

„Ihr braucht doch keine Angst haben, ich würde euch nie ein Haar krümmen."

Da war er sich sicher, aber von der ganzen Situation her und den Dingen, die neben ihrem kleinen Spielchen in der Schule vorgefallen war, stieg die Angst in ihm weiter. Kenny war sein Freund, er würde ihm nichts antun, was er nicht wollte, aber er war auch der größte Playboy den es in der ganzen Stadt gab und er hatte eine Wette mit Craig am laufen: wer würde die meisten Leute innerhalb einer bestimmten Zeit flachlegen.

Wie sie auf die Idee gekommen waren wusste er selbst nicht, aber dass er dem Griff des Blonden nicht auf Ewig entfliehen konnte wurde ihm dann bewusst, als selbst Stan nach einem Abend mit viel zu viel Alkohol mit ihm im Bett gelandet war.

Das die Gedanken in seinem Kopf schwer arbeiteten erkannte der Prinz sofort, ein verschmitztes Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen, er rutschte weiter in seine Richtung, brachte den Gegenüber sofort dazu, ihn anzustarren.

Schwach schüttelte der Gefangene seinen Kopf, drückte sich an die Wand und versuchte schnell irgendeine Lösung zu finden, hier wieder heraus zu kommen. Stan und die Anderen brauchten sicher einige Stunden um heraus zu finden, wo genau er sich befand und er selbst war nicht in der Lage, sich zu befreien. Entwaffnet, gefesselt und irgendwo, wo er dem Teenager gegenüber hilflos ausgeliefert war.

„Okay, so wird das Gespräch doch ganz schön einseitig. Ich mache euch jetzt den Knebel ab, aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass ihr nicht laut hier rumschreit, habt ihr mich verstanden?", noch immer lag ein Grinsen auf seinen Lippen, er beugte sich weiter nach vorne, fast schon über den Kleineren. Dieser nickte unsicher, blinzelte als eine Hand sich an das Stofftuch legte und es vorsichtig nach unten zog.

„P-Prinz...", fing er nervös an, leckte sich über die Lippen, die durch das Tuch trocken geworden waren.

„Kenneth. Ihr dürft mich gerne Kenneth nennen."

Die Röte kehrte zurück, seine Augen fixierten die beiden freien Hände des Anderen, der sie auf seine Beine legte, als er im Schneidersitz vor ihm platz nahm.

„Kenneth", tief atmete Kyle durch, versuchte seine Gedanken zu sortieren. „Ihr könnt euch gerne mit Dingen beschäftigen, die ihr zu erledigen habt. Ihr geht, schließt die Tür von außen – von mir aus fesselt mich irgendwo an die Wand – aber ihr müsst nicht hier bleiben", die Nähe war ihm unangenehm, irgendwie ließ ihn der Gedanke nicht los, dass der Ältere die Situation für sich ausnutzen würde. Und Kennys Scharm war unglaublich gut für jemanden, der nicht viel Geld in Klamotten oder sonstige Hilfsmittel investierte. Er wusste, wie er seine Partner um den Finger wickelt konnte und vor allem wusste er wirklich, wie er Kyle um den Finger wickeln konnte. Alle seine kleinen, großen und geheimsten Geheimnisse, sexuell und nicht, wusste er. Genau so wie Stan. Nur wusste der Rotschopf genau, dass sein schwarzhaarige bester Freund das nie ausnutzen würde – Kenny schon.

„Das kann ich leider nicht. Falls ihr doch auf die Idee kommt, zu flüchten, dann würde ich von dem Zauberer wirklich ärger kriegen. Außerdem möchte ich euch ungerne alleine lassen", seine rechte Hand strich über die blasse Wange, er spürte wie der Junge bei der plötzlichen Berührung zitterte.

„Wovor habt ihr Angst?"

Die Augen fixierten die hellblauen vor sich, unangenehm berührt biss er sich auf die Unterlippe. Er durfte nicht aus der Rolle fallen, somit fiel die Wahrheit sagen schon mal ins Wasser.

„Davor dass ihr euch in der Zwischenzeit den Stab aneignet. Ich bin ein Lord, ich sorge mich um das Wohl meiner Mitstreiter und Untertanen", schwer schluckte er den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter, atmete stockend ein, als die Hand langsam anfing weiter herunter zu wandern, über seinen Hals und hinauf zu seinem linken Ohr strich.

„Ist das alles?"

Nein. Kyle wollte keine Nummer auf seine langen Liste von Affären oder One-Night-Stands werden, obwohl man das hier nicht mal richtig zu einem der beiden Punkte zuordnen konnte.

„N-natürlich. Was sollte es sonst sein?"

Ein leises Lachen verließ die Lippen des Blonden, er strich mit seinem Daumen erneut über die linke Wange, beugte sich weiter zu ihm nach vorne. Kyle versuchte nach hinten auszuweichen, stieß mit dem Kopf an die Wand und murrte leise.

„Kyle mein Lord, ich glaube, ihr verheimlicht mir etwas, aber natürlich kann euch auch nicht zwingen, es mir zu verraten. Obwohl...es gäbe da eine Möglichkeit", er kam weiter auf ihn zu, lehnte sich nach vorne. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich beinahe.

„Ke-Kenneth...ich verstehe nicht ganz", doch. Er verstand. Sehr gut sogar, aber er wollte es nicht.

Breit grinsend wollte Kenny die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen überfinden, aber geschickt wich ihm sein Gegenüber aus, drückte seinen Kopf gegen die Schulter die sich ihm darbot.

„Ich, ich will keine weitere Nummer werden", Kyle konnte sich mit seinen Gedanken nicht zurückhalten, biss sich nach dem er die Wörter ausgesprochen stark auf die Unterlippe. Er ärgerte sich. So gut wie er in jeder Situation in seiner Rolle blieb, dies war eine Ausnahme.

„Eine Nummer?", irritiert drehte der Mensch seinen Kopf zur Seite, konnte aber dem Jungen nicht ins Gesicht sehen.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken in denen er sich die Wörter durch den Kopf gehen ließ, machte die Aussage des Jüngeren Sinn.

„Kyle, du würdest nie zu einer Nummer werden. Wie kommst du denn darauf?", mit seinen Händen drückte er ihn nach hinten zurück an die Wand, suchte den Blick des Kleineren. Als er die Hand an seinem Kinn spürte und den Blicken von Kenny nicht mehr ausweichen konnte, entschied er sich dazu, die Augen zu schließen.

„Wegen der Wette mit Craig?"

Stille. Die Hand an seinem Kinn fuhr zur Wange, strich vorsichtig über die zarte Haut, ehe er ein lautes Seufzen vernahm.

„Sieh mir in die Augen", forderte der Ältere den Juden auf. Zögernd öffnete er seine Augen wieder, unsicher musterte er die Saphire vor sich, erneut lehnte Kenny seine Stirn gegen die ihm gegenüber.

„Mein Lord, ich würde nie etwas tun, was ihr nicht wollen würden, außerdem wäre eure Gesellschaft sicher nicht etwas, was ich schnell über den Haufen werfen würde", es legte sich wieder ein Grinsen auf den Lippen, sanft strich er weiter über die Haut.

„Denkt bitte nicht so über mich", er überwand die letzten Zentimeter, drückte seine Lippen auf die weichen des Anderen.

Erschrocken starrte Kyle in das Gesicht des Größeren, musterte die geschlossenen Augen, war überfordert mit der Situation, in die er ihn gerade brachte. Als er spürte, wie sich samtigen Lippen gegen die seinen bewegten, öffnete er leicht den Mund, gab dem Prinzen damit die Chance noch einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Seine Zunge fuhr in den Mund des Kleineren, er nahm

einen erschrockenen Laut in sich auf, stark kniffen die Smaragde sich zusammen.

Was passierte gerade?

Nach einigen Sekunden löste sich der Blonde wieder von ihm, kicherte leise und platzierte federleichte Küsse auf die Wange, hinab zu seinem Hals.

Zitternd atmete er ein, drückte sich weiter nach hinten an die Wand, seine Handgelenke schmerzten, ein Wimmern verließ seine Lippen, ehe er die Zähne spürte, die an seinem Hals knabberte.

„Ke-Kenneth...", in diesem Moment nicht in die Gewohnheit zu verfallen war nicht leicht, er merkte selbst, wie sich seine Atmung beschleunigte und unangenehmerweise die ansteigende Hitze in ihm sich dort sammelte, wo er es nicht haben wollte.

Kenny war einfach zu geschickt.

„Hm? Liegt euch etwas auf dem Herzen?", nuschelte er gegen seinen Hals, fing an, an der Stelle zu saugen, erntete dafür ein leises Keuchen.

„W-was habt ihr vor?", brachte Kyle hervor, atmete schwach ein, aus den Augenwinkeln schaute er zu dem Angesprochenen.

Widerwillig löste er sich von der weichen Haut, ein Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen, er lehnte die Stirn an die des Jüngeren.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass ihr so naiv seid. Mein Lord, aus gewissen Quellen weiß ich, dass dies hier Neuland für euch ist", er beobachtete die Wangen, die immer röter wurden, mit jeder Erkenntnis die ihm klar wurde.

Amüsiert stellte er fest, wie sich der Mund des Elfen öffnete, er nach den richtigen Wörtern suchte, aber anscheinend keine fand.

„Wenn ich fortfahren dürfte", ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten widmete er sich wieder seinem vorherigen Ziel. Mit seinen Händen fuhr er über den Mantel, öffnete ihn mit Leichtigkeit und strich ihn über die Schultern herunter soweit es die Fesseln an dem Rücken erlaubten. Darunter verbarg sich ein weißes Hemd, er widmete sich dem ersten Knopf, öffnete ihn langsam, gewann ein leises Wimmern als Reaktion.

Der Körper vor ihm fing an zu zittern, vorsichtig strich er mit zwei Fingern über die freiliegende Haut. Warm und weich.

Der nächste Knopf folgte, dieses mal kam ein leises Keuchen, als er mit seinem kleinen Kunstwerk am Hals des Anführer fertig wurde. Grinsend musterte er den dunkelroten Fleck, leckte nochmal mit seiner Zunge drüber, ehe sein Mund weiter herunter wanderte. Die Zunge folgte seinen Fingern, die mittlerweile alle Knöpfe geöffnet hatte und mit einem Ruck das Stück Stoff ebenfalls zu dem Mantel herunter zog.

Kenny nahm sich einen Moment, den freiliegenden Oberkörper zu betrachten. Sein Gegenüber war nicht der sportliche Typ, ein paar Muskeln konnte er erkennen, auf der blassen Haut zeichneten sich ein paar Sommersprossen ab, das Verlangen auf den seinen jüngeren rothaarigen Freund wurde größer.

„Gott Kyle", bei den Gedanken an das was er mit ihm alles anstellen könnte konnte er nicht anders als für einen Augenblick in die Realität zurück zu kehren, gierig eroberte erneut die schon leicht geschwollenen Lippen.

Seine Hände erkundeten die Haut vor sich, lösten den Kuss nicht, auch als er ein leises Stöhnen aufnahm, als er mit zwei Fingern über die empfindsamen Stellen an der Brust strich und sie anfing zu necken.

Die kleinen, leisen, lustvollen Laute des Jüngeren nahm er in sich auf, kämpfte einen schnell gewonnen Kampf gegen die Zunge des Anderen, löste den Kuss. Mit seinem rechten Knie drängte er sich zwischen seine Beine, drückte sein Knie gegen die anschwellende Erregung. Ein Stöhnen verließ die Lippen, unsicher drückte er seine Beine zusammen als er das Knie spürte, wimmernd lehnte Kyle seinen Kopf an die Wand, atmete schwer ein.

Innerlich war er noch nicht davon überzeugt gleich das zu tun, was kommen würde, aber er wollte es auch irgendwo. Aus verhangenen Augen blickte er den Prinzen vor sich an, der dabei war, mit seinen Lippen den Oberkörper zu erkunden, seine Hand löste währenddessen den Gürtel um seinen Mantel, machte sich ran den Knopf der Jeans.

„Hnn...Ke-Kenneth. Ich...das hier...wir...", seine Gedanken waren durcheinander, wie seine Worte, er hörte ein leises Kichern.

„Nicht Denken mein Lord, fühlen. Lasst mich euch etwas schenken", erneut gab er ihm einen langen Kuss, legte seine rechte Hand an den Hintern des Anderen.

Erschrocken fiepte der Rotschopf in den Kuss, hob automatisch die Hüfte, ihm wurde im nächsten Moment die Hose samt seiner Boxershorts herunter gezogen, bis an den Schuhen halt war. Unzufrieden zog Kenny daran, löste sich von den Lippen und widmete sich der Hose und den Stiefeln.

„Außerdem glaube ich, ihr seit auch gar nicht so abgeneigt", als er die Stiefel, die Shorts und die Hose zur Seite geschmissen hatte betrachtete er sein ‚hilfloses' Opfer erneut.

Die geröteten Wangen, den Mund leicht geöffnet, der stoßweise Atem, sein wunderbares Werk an seinem Hals, der Brustkorb,

der sich unregelmäßig hob und senkte und nicht zu vergessen die anschwellende Erregung. Der Blonde leckte sich über die Lippen bei dem Anblick der sich ihm darbot.

„Ihr seit so unglaublich heiß", er beugte sich herunter, seine rechte Hand legte sich um das Glied, strich vorsichtig über den Schaft ehe es die Basis festhielt.

Mit seinem Mund befasste sich mit dem linken Bein, hauchte Küsse auf den Oberschenkel, wanderte immer höher, über die Innenseiten weiter hoch zu seiner Erregung.

Spielerisch leckte er über die Spitze, erntete ein zitterndes Stöhnen, ebenso spürte er wie Kyle versuchte ihm die Hüfte zu entziehen, er drückte sich weiter in die weiche Unterlage.

Sein freier Arm legte sich um die Hüfte, zog den Kleineren mit Leichtigkeit näher an sich heran, nahm mehr von ihm in den Mund, erneut stöhnte er laut auf, wimmerte leise bei dem quälenden Spiel und den überhand nehmenden Empfindungen, die er noch nicht genau zuordnen konnte.

„Ken...", unbehaglich bewegte er sich in seinen Fesseln, konnte dem Griff jedoch nicht entkommen, wurde nur bei jeder spielerischen und neckenden Bewegung immer weicher, in seinem Kopf fingen seine Gedanken an nur noch um den Jungen vor sich zu kreisen.

Nach einigen Augenblicken löste sich Kenny gänzlich von dem Anderen, mit seinem Arm zog er den Kleineren an seiner Hüfte immer weiter herunter, bis er letztlich gänzlich auf der Matratze lag.

Bei dem bevorstehenden leckte sich der Blonde über die Lippen, beugte sich über sein Opfer, eroberte seine Lippen.

Die Hände strichen über den Oberkörper, er löste sich von ihm und schaute grinsend in die Smaragde, in denen er die Lust und die Verunsicherung erkennen konnte.

„Öffnet den Mund", befahl er leise, strich mit zwei Fingern seiner rechten Hand wartend über seine Lippen, stutzig öffnete der Elf den Mund, spürte sogleich wie die zwei Finger sich in seinen Mund drängten.

Stutzig, aber dennoch nicht ganz unwissend fing er an an den Fingern zu saugen, seine Zunge umspielte sie mehrmals, der

Blick in den hellblauen Augen über ihn brachte ihn fast um den Verstand.

Verhangen schaute der Mensch ihn an, ein verschmitztes Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen, im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst hatte er auch immer noch all seine Sachen an. Irgendwie ja unfair. Kyle würde gerne mehr von dem Größeren sehen.

Eine Weile ließ Kenny ihn weiter machen, ehe er es nicht mehr aushielt und die Finger von seinem Mund löste und sich zwischen seinen Beinen positionierte.

„Es könnte etwas ungewohnt sein, aber es ist wichtig, dass ihr euch entspannt", sanft strich die andere Hand über die Innenschenkel, der erste Finger fand seinen Weg in den Liegenden. Bei dem neuen, seltsamen und kühlen Gefühl zuckte dieser zusammen, atmete schwer und zitternd ein, schloss seine Augen und versuchte sich so gut es ging zu entspannen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren fing er an den Finger zu bewegen, erntete ein leises Keuchen, angespornt von den immer lauter und intensiver werdenden Geräuschen nahm er einen zweiten Finger dazu, spürte wie sich der Körper um sie herum verengte, fing ihn jedoch langsam an auf das vorzubereiten, was nach den Fingern folgen würde.

„Ke-Kenneth... mehr", nuschelte der Rotschopf nach einigen Minuten quälender Berührungen, seinen Kopf drehte er zur Seite und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er wollte nicht mehr warten.

Das brauchte er ihm nicht zwei mal zu sagen.

Die Finger zogen sich zurück, schnell öffnete er seine eigene Hose und zog diese, sowie die Shorts darunter herunter, platzierte sich an der Stelle, an der die Finger bis vor wenigen Momenten noch waren.

„Entspann dich", Kenny legte seine Stirn gegen die des Gegenübers, atmete tief ein, drang langsam und vorsichtig in den Jüngeren ein.

Zitternd übermannte den Juden das unbekannte Gefühl, keuchend bäumte er sich auf, verschloss seine Lippen mit die des Älteren, der den Kuss hitzig erwiderte. Als er fast gänzlich in ihn eingedrungen war zog er sich wieder zurück, nur um den Vorgang zu wiederholen, dem Anderen ein leises und langes Stöhnen zu entlocken.

Die anfänglichen sanften und langsam Bewegungen wurden schneller, er spürte wie sich Kyle immer weiter entspannte, also legte er am Tempo und Rhythmus zu.

„Hnng... oh Gott Kenny", ein lautes Stöhnen verließ seine Lippen als der Andere einen ganz bestimmten Punkt in ihm traf und anfing diesen immer und immer wieder zu treffen.

„Kenny reicht", murmelte er gegen die Lippen vor ihm, erneut zog er ihn in einen innigen Kuss.

Er legte seine Hände um den Rücken des Kleineren, zog ihn, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, nach oben auf seinen Schoß.

„Beweg dich", ordnete er an, stumm nickte der Junge auf ihm, mit den Knien erhob er sich, ließ sich mit einem Stöhnen zurück auf seinen Schoß fallen, genoss das intensive, doch andere Gefühl in dieser Position.

Immer wieder löste er sich bis zu dem Punkt, an dem der Andere fast aus ihm glitt, nur um sich wieder auf ihm sinken zu lassen, keuchend lehnte er seinen Kopf an die rechte Schulter vor sich, seine Bewegungen wurden schneller, unregelmäßiger.

Er spürte die Hände des Älteren, der sie links und rechts an seiner Hüfte platzierte um ihm zu helfen und ihn zu leiten. Immer weiter trieben sich die Beiden zu ihrem Höhepunkt, Kyle wimmerte laut auf, als eine der Hände sich plötzlich um seiner Erregung legte.

„K-Kenny", noch unbeholfener bewegte er sich, spürte wie in seinem Kopf langsam alles zu einem riesigen Gemisch aus Gefühlen wurde. Mit einem Mal warf er seinen Kopf zurück, ein Laut zwischen einem Stöhnen, Wimmern und einem Schrei verließ seine Lippen als er sich in die Hand und zwischen ihre Körper entlud.

Dem Größeren ging es ähnlich, ein paar Male stieß er nach oben ehe er sich mit einem gedrückten Keuchen tief in ihn drückte und ebenfalls seinen Höhepunkt erreichte.

Es dauerte einige Minuten bis die beiden Teenager wieder in die umgebende Welt zurück kehrten, schwer atmend lag Kyle's Kopf auf der Schulter vor ihm, sein Körper zitterte noch leicht durch die Nachwellen seines Orgasmus.

„Was würde...euch dazu bringen, sich mir anzuschließen?", fragte er nach weiteren Minuten des Schweigens, ein leises Kichern kam als Antwort.

„Hm...wie wäre es mit dem hier, einmal am Tag?"

„Alle zwei Tage", bei dem Gedanken daran jeden Tag dem Blonden so nahe zu sein wurde ihm wieder ganz heiß.

„Gut, das Angebot nehme ich an", seine Hand legte sich an die Wange des Rothaarigen, er brachte sein Gesicht vor sein eigenes, gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss.

Bevor der Anführer der Elfen noch was dazu sagen konnte öffnete sich unerwartet die Tür der Hütte, sein bester Freund und im Augenblick sein engster Verbündete betrat den Raum, musste bei dem Anblick leicht grinsen.

„S-Stan!", auf die blassen Wangen legte sich ein dunkelroter Ton, durch die gefesselten Hände war es ihm nicht möglich, irgendetwas von ihm abzudecken. Der Junge unter ihm tat es jedoch, zog das Hemd und seinen Mantel nach oben über seine Schultern, verdeckte damit das meiste der entblößten Haut.

„Entschuldigt, hat doch etwas länger gedauert als gedacht", mit einem breiten Grinsen drehte Kenny seinen Kopf zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, der leicht nickte.

„Natürlich, ich warte draußen", mit diesen Worten schloss er die Tür wieder hinter sich.

„W-wie? Er wusste wo wir sind?"

„Nachdem ich wusste dass der Zauberer mich beauftragen würde, mich um euch zu kümmern, habe ich ihm eine Nachricht gesandt. Er geht mir im Augenblick tierisch auf die Nerven und da wollte ich mich unauffällig euch anschließen.

Das hier ist natürlich nun ein netter Nebeneffekt", er hauchte ein paar Küsse auf die Wange, musste lachen als er den Gesichtsausdruck bei dem Jüngeren sah.

„Was? Und dann musste ich mit euch trotzdem dieses Angebot aushandeln?"

„Sag mir nicht, es hat dir nicht gefallen Kyle", er drückte seine Lippen auf die des Gegenübers, der leise gegen den Mund protestierte, es dann aber hinnahm.

Kenny hatte nicht unrecht mit seiner Aussage.

xXx

_Hope you like it 3 _


End file.
